I'll Never Leave You
by RiYuYami
Summary: Fifty years without his love has still left a hole in Germany's heart, but maybe the little candy shop owner in Rome will make him smile, just as he had promised to Italy years before. Final part of Tears of an Angel GerIta AU


So I guess it was time to write one final story for the Tears of an Angel series, seeing as I left a lot of you crying and begging for a happy ending. Hopefully I can provide such an ending, but I might cause a few tears if I write something sad (which is likely). Please don't kill me for this story, I know it seems silly but I really worked hard on establishing an idea for the whole thing.

Summery: Fifty years without his love has still left a hole in Germany's heart, but maybe the little candy shop owner in Rome will make him smile, just as he had promised to Italy years before.

Warning: AU story, mentioned character death, cussing (Romano most likely), OC character, OOC moments

Pairing: This is still Germany/Italy, remember that

I own nothing but the plot

Like the previous one, this is not a song fic but the title is taken from a line from the fic that started this whole series.

By the way, to those of you who have read and reviewed the first two stories before this one, thank you so much for the reviews~ and sorry for making you upset and making you cry because of my stories. Even after all this time, I'm still making people upset.

On with the fic.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Never Leave You<strong>

**GerIta one-shot**

* * *

><p>Even though Germany had promised Italy at his grave that he would try to smile, to be happy and to continue to enjoy the life he had, it was difficult without his ball of pure sunshine to brighten his day.<p>

Even after fifty years, fifty years since Germany had last seen those beautiful brown eyes, heard that sweet voice, seen that wonderful smile, he was still upset. Oh he wasn't as down as he had been, where he had made everyone in a room just as depressed as he was, he had learned to hide away his pain and to just release it with a weekly talk at Feliciano's grave.

He had not seen the ghost of Italy since that day and yet he returned and spoke to the grave as if the boy was there, listening.

It was silly, yes, and Romano told him to just stop it and quite bothering his brother, but Germany didn't listen to him, this made him release the pain he bottled up. Prussia wasn't as worried over his little brother as much, but he still checked up on him, seeing that the blond was actually sleeping at night and talking to people more.

But inside he was still upset, still lonely. And he knew that no matter how much time has passed and would pass, it would remain that way until he no longer existed.

* * *

><p>Today Prussia, Hungary and Austria decided that Germany needed to get out, needed a break from his office work and to just enjoy the summer season. After a bitter argument on where to go, the destination was picked by throwing a dart at a map of the world and where ever it landed (that wasn't on water or in certain areas) they would go there for the day.<p>

It landed directly on Rome.

So now the German was walking around with his brother and friends, feeling very uncomfortable and uneasy. Sure he had been to Rome many times and even after Italy's death he had been to the city, but he just didn't want to go today.

For one, it was one of those dog days that are common in the Mediterranean regions and the streets were busy with tourists. Also, Prussia and Hungary had already gotten into three fights in the past hour that they had been there.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache coming on, hearing his older brother yelling at the Hungarian before a metallic sound was heard and the Prussian was down on the street, holding his head in pain and cussing up a storm. Carefully, Germany backed away from the two nations and Austria, who was trying to get the growing crowd of curious humans from taking pictures.

Once he was a good distance, he sighed again and looked around the street. It was a rather nice place, the buildings all had a simple yet high class look to them and he noticed one that had a sign above the door. The sign was hand painted with an image of gelato and several candies and treats, all in beautiful detail. In the center of the sign was the word 'Dolce', the Italian word for sweet, written in blue cursive writing.

Since he had nothing better to do, Germany stepped inside and looked around, hearing a little bell above his head as he opened the door. It was a quaint little shop, just large enough to have three display cases and several shelves, along with a counter and register. Behind the counter was a door with small counters along the walls, having half packaged, home made pastries lying there. A freezer display for gelato was near the window.

In the display cases were home made candies of so many colors and varieties, there was even several types of chocolate. The window displayed small cakes and cookies, along with little stuffed animals to attracted children. There was a delicious smell in the air and Germany couldn't help but take a wiff of what smelt like chocolate and strawberries.

As he looked at some of the items on the shelves, he heard the door to the back open and watched as a person, dressed in a white chef's outfit and hat came out, their back turned to the German as they carried a large box in their arms, seeming to have a little trouble.

'Must be the owner...' Germany thought and went back to looking at some of the candies but jumped when he heard a yelp followed by a thud. Turning, the blond looked to see the person on the floor, the box was opened and its contents of plastic container candies had rolled around on the floor. "Oh, are you okay?" He asked in Italian and got down to the other's side.

But when the person turned to look at him, Germany's eyes widened. Milk chocolate eyes looked up into his own blue eyes, they were a shade that he had only seen on Italy. Actually, there was more to this person then his eyes that were like Italy's! The boy, his face was the same shape, all the features were the same, his hair color and style were exactly like the ex-nation's, right down to the signature curl!

The boy blinked, a look of surprise showed on his face before he blushed and started to reach for the plastic jars. "Ah! You don't need to help me sir! It was my fault, I didn't tie my shoe laces and..!" He started to ramble in fast Italian, most of it Germany had to strain to understand.

"No, no, I'll help, it's fine." Germany spoke and reached for some of the jars, helping to put them back in the box. After a few minutes, the task was done and the boy let out a sign of relief. "Phew, thank you sir~ I'm glad you were here to help me or else I would have had to been on my knees for a while!" He smiled brightly and Germany nodded, a small bit of color of his face.

"It was nothing, I just felt like helping." He picked up the box, handing it to the boy.

"Piero."

"Huh?" Germany blinked and looked at the boy.

"My name is Piero, what's yours?" He smiled.

"O-Oh, umm, it's Ludwig…" Germany felt a bit of heat on his cheeks, a small frown on his face. For a moment, he thought that this boy, Piero, was Italy… they looked and sounded so much alike…

"Ludwig…" Piero said, testing out the name before smiling. "Such a nice name~! You know what, I must repay you for helping me!"

"Oh, there's no need for that." He started but Piero shook his head.

"Nonsense! I'd like to repay you, how about I let you have one of my treats, on the house!" Germany had a feeling that he was not going to be able to say no and just accepted the treat. Piero went over to one of the display cases and looked at it before picking something, going back over and handing it to Germany. It was piece of chocolate, shaped like a star. On it were candied pearls, delicately placed on the chocolate by a small dab of white frosting.

Piero smiled brightly at the German, pointing at the treat. "This is a really popular item. It's made with the finest chocolate I can get from Germany. I hope you like it."

With a small nod, Germany took a small bite, tasting the sweet milk chocolate and looked to see that inside of it was white chocolate. It reminded him of the Kinder candies that are sold in his country, maybe Piero has some with hazelnut, Prussia would love to have some with those in them. "This is good." He commented, watching as the other blushed a bit, the smile still on his face.

"Thank you! I had a feeling you would like it, seeing as you're from Germany, right? You name and accent sound German to me."

The blush now covered Ludwig's face. "A-ah! Is it that obvious? I thought I was able to cover it up better after all the practice…" He was embarrassed but the small boy just laughed.

"It's good, don't worry! It took me a moment to figure it out, at first I thought you were from northern Italy, up at the border with Austria but it was too thick for that."

"Oh, you're familiar with the north?"

"Yes, I use to live there but I moved here so I could open my shop. I love to make sweet and to bake! I've been practicing since I was nothing more then a little child."

Germany looked at him, seeing a longing look in those chocolate eyes before Piero smiled, and picked up the box, going to work to restocking the shelves.

* * *

><p>"Where have you been? We have been worried sick!" Austria yelled as Germany walked over to a small fountain not far from the candy shop, in his hand was a disposable tray, holding small cups of gelato.<p>

"I was at a candy store; I'm surprised you didn't look in there." Germany replied, handing Austria a dish, then one to Hungary and to his brother who was now sporting a nice dark bruise on his forehead, luckily his bangs covered most of it.

Prussia snorted. "See, I told ya that he might be in there dumbass! You know West like sweets!" Austria shot him a glare and the other smirked, shoving his spoon into his mouth.

"You were in there this whole time; it's been half an hour." Hungary commented, eating her treat in delight.

He had been talking to Piero for that long? Germany had decided to help the boy stock the shelves before purchasing their snacks, earning one last smile from Piero who told him he could come back at any time. "The store owner was having some issues, so I helped him out." Germany replied before sitting down next to his brother.

The blond took a bite of his own treat before looking at them. "It was the weirdest thing, that boy who owns the shop, he looks and sounds exactly like Italy." Three sets of eyes widened, looking directly at him.

"A-are you serious?" Prussia gasped. "But you know as well as all of us that Feli's… well, you know."

"It's not uncommon for people to share faces, it's sort of normal to have a doppelganger somewhere out in the world." Austria replied, thinking about it for a moment. "Maybe it's just a coincidence that he looks and talks like Italy, along with living in Rome."

"He said he's northern Italian and use to live with an Austrian." Germany added on, having learned this from Piero while he was placing jars on the shelves. They had spoken about what area from what country they lived in and Piero mentioned without much detail about having spent a few years with an Austrian.

"Again, just a coincidence, I bet you'd have not pondered on the subject if he had said he spent time in France or Russia."

Germany frowned, maybe Austria was right, maybe it was just one of those look-alike things that are common. It was quite possible that at some point, some guy looked and sounded just like him so why not the same with Italy?

The next time Germany went to Italy's gave; he told the boy all about the candy shop, getting a bit excited about it. He could have sworn he heard the Italian's giggle at this, but he wasn't sure.

* * *

><p>The next time he saw Piero, a month later, Germany had noticed that he was wearing a cloth bandana in his hair, so much like the little maid of years gone by. The shop had a few customers in it when Germany came inside, no one but Piero taking notice to him. The boy smiled, waving for him to have a look around and he'd get to him in a second.<p>

Germany looked around for a moment, noticing that a cappuccino machine had been added in, before Piero came hopping over to him. "Ciao Ludwig~! It's been a while, I was wondering if you'd ever show your face around here again." He grinned and Germany gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, I've been busy but I'm in town for a meeting and thought I'd stop by." It was true, the world conference was being held here for five days and that gave Germany plenty of time to speak with Piero, having taking a liking for the boy after they had only met once. Seeing someone with Italy's personality and smile made a small part of Germany's hurt go away, but the pain was still there, Piero couldn't compare to the real Italy.

"Oh? How long are you in town for?"

"About five days, it's one of those big meetings I have to attend. I'm on break right now, my brother was asking me to get him something sweet to eat and I thought about coming here."

Piero nodded, looking at Germany and seeing that he was wearing a nice suit. "Ah~ well what does your brother like? I've got all kinds of yummy things here in my little shop~! You can take a look around if you want, but if you need help, don't be afraid to ask." He winked and skipped to the register, just as a customer came up to pay.

Germany blinked but smiled slightly and shook his head, what a weird guy. Now, what would Prussia like to eat? The Prussian had begged him to get him something from Piero's shop, having tried some of the chocolate that Germany had purchased that day. It didn't take Germany very long to have to pick something out, since Prussia came bursting into the store, startling several of the people inside.

"There you are West! Have you found something yet, I'm starving!" He exclaimed in loud German, making the blond turn swiftly on his heels and give his older brother a look.

"Brother, please keep your voice down, we're in a public location." He started to lecture until Piero came over, stopping next to the two. Prussia's eyes widened in shock, so this was the guy that West had said looked like Italy.

"Are you Ludwig's brother?" Piero asked in Italian, making Prussia grin brightly.

"Why, yes I am! I'm Gilbert the Awesome; it's great that West has told you about the awesome me!" He stuck out his hand, which Piero took and gave a small shake while smiling.

"You're rather silly Gilbert, but it is nice to meet you. Your brother came here to get you something, but I guess you can pick something out yourself." He laughed and Gilbert smirked.

"But West will still be paying for it anyway."

"Hey!" Germany glared at him as Piero laughed, neither of the three noticed that someone was watching them from the window.

* * *

><p>"Ciao again Ludwig, this is the third time this week you've come to see me!" Piero smiled as he watched Ludwig step into the shop, wearing a different suit from the previous two days.<p>

"Yes, I know." Germany smiled back, taking in the comfort he felt when he saw how happy the other looked and how it stuck to Germany like glue. He had spoken with Prussia, explaining to the older nation that seeing Piero and speaking to him was cheering him up a little bit.

Prussia had said that it's possible that because Piero looks like Italy, Germany felt comfortable with him, a part of his mind thinking that it was Italy who he spoke to though it was very clear that they were not the same person. Italy was dead and Piero was alive, and he didn't even have to remind Germany that there is a difference between human and nation.

The brunet continued to smile, a small hint of a blush on his face. "Hey Ludwig, I was wondering…" He spoke softly, looking down at the counter in front of him.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to… spend the day with me on Saturday… unless if you are returning home that day then it's okay!" He blushed deeply, looking anywhere but at Ludwig. The blond blinked, Piero wanted to spend the day with him? Well, he had nothing going on except that he was going to visit Italy that day, but he would humor the boy and hang out with him, he'd just be a little late on visiting his beloved.

"Alright, I'll spend the day with you. I just have to do something later on but I can spend time with you."

Piero blinked and smiled. "Really? Fantastic~! Since you've become my first friend since I've moved here, I've wanted to get to know you! Thank you Ludwig!" He ran over to the other and hugged him.

Germany raised an eyebrow; he was this boy's friend? They had only known each other for such a short time, why would he consider Germany as a friend? The taller man didn't question any further, just deciding to spend his break time speaking with Piero.

* * *

><p>Romano, keeping his name even though he was now the new Italy, glared at Germany on the final day of the meetings. Though this was normal, this glare was deeper then usual. Once the meeting was adjourned, he stood up and followed Germany as he walked out of the room, grabbing the man's shoulder as he was heading out of the building. "Hey, potato bastard, can I have a word with you?"<p>

Germany stopped and turned to look at Romano. "Can I help you with something Romano?" He asked as Romano glared at him.

"Listen you; don't get involved with that candy kid. I know he looks like my…" He bit his lip, "my fratello and though I hate you with a fuckin' passion, I'd rather you not become friends with him."

"And why should I not be friends with him?"

"You know that we nations can't befriend humans for one, and I don't like the idea that you're just spending time with him because he looks like Veneziano." He jabbed the German in the chest with his finger and Germany slapped his hand away.

"I know that very clearly Romano, and I am not spending time with him just because he looks like your brother. I rather enjoy speaking with Piero, he's a nice kid and I'm not going to just stop speaking to him just because you tell me to."

The brunet snuffed at him, crossing his arms. "I'm just saying, it's not good to get your hopes up on this guy, he's not Veneziano, you know that better then most. The boy looks like him, but he will never be like my fratello, like your 'lover'."

Germany looked at him, frowning before Romano continued with an annoyed sigh. "Just… don't get yourself hurt, alright potato bastard? I promised Veneziano that I'd look out for you while he was gone."

"… I know."

* * *

><p>Piero hummed to himself, standing by the fountain with a small basket in his hands. He was going to go with Germany to explore the city a bit and to have lunch somewhere; using the meal that Piero had made himself. They had decided to meet at ten in the morning and Piero had been waiting for only five minutes before Germany arrived. "Ludwig! Ciao!" He smiled and walked over to the taller man.<p>

The German looked at him, smiling slightly. "Good morning Piero, are you ready to go?"

"Si~!" And so Piero decided they should walk around the city, checking out the sites. Germany didn't have the heart to tell Piero that he had walked down these streets many times with his departed love, the blond winced slightly at the thought that he could never do that again.

They stopped at the Trevi Fountain, one of the most famous locations in the city. Piero started to explain to Germany the history of the fountain, all the while Germany thought about how Italy had done the same thing. He remembered that Italy had told him the story behind the fountain four times before he realized that he had explained it too many times to the other, his blushing face was cute.

"Hey Ludwig, do you want to make a wish with me?" Germany blinked and looked at Piero who was holding up two Euro coins, the German reached out to take one. He looked at it before turning around, knowing what to do.

_I want to see Italy again, like before, even if it's just a moment. I just want to see him smile._ Germany thought as he closed his eyes and threw the coin behind him, hearing it hit the water. He turned to watch it sink below the water's surface and hit the bottom before another coin joined it. He looked at Piero who opened his eyes and grinned.

"I hope my wish comes true, and I hope yours does as well Ludwig." He said before dragging Germany around some more. They spent four hours looking around at different areas of the city until Piero's stomach growled.

"Mm… I'm hungry Ludwig, we should look for a place to eat. I want to find a nice grassy place to sit and just enjoy this nice summer day~." He spoke and Germany replied without even thinking.

"I know a place."

* * *

><p>It was a thirty minute drive for Germany to get to the spot, it would have taken hours for a human but nations can move quickly, even in their cars. Luckily Piero didn't even notice, he was too busy talking to the other to even notice. It wasn't until they stopped that Germany noticed where they were, they were near Italy's grave.<p>

"Wow! It's so pretty here Ludwig~! Just like you said!" Piero smiled brightly as he got out of the car, not noticing the solemn look on his friend's face.

"Yeah… umm… just to warn you though Piero, some one very special to me is… buried here."

Piero blinked and looked at the other, confused for a moment before he realized what the other had said. "Oh! Don't worry; I won't bother your special person's resting place! I hope they don't mind us being here!"

"I'm sure he won't, he likes company." Germany replied as they walked toward the hill that Germany knew all too well. They came to a stop at the top and Piero was silent, looking at the grave with curiosity. "Guten tag Feliciano." Germany spoke with a softness in his voice, something Piero had not heard from the taller man.

"I hope you don't mind," The blond started and pointed to the brunet next to him, "but I brought a friend. This is Piero, the boy I told you about. Say hello."

Piero was still silent before he nodded and bit his lip. "C-Ciao Feliciano… I'm Piero, I'm friends with Ludwig who is a really nice man." He looked at the grave stone, reading the two names written on it, looking like he wanted to ask Germany about it but decided not to and he sat down, Germany following suit.

They ate in peace and soon Piero asked Germany about Italy, obviously the boy meant a lot to the German. Germany sighed and looked at Piero. "Feliciano… he was a really sweet boy but he was very lazy and could be a real idiot at times. He almost died of dehydration once after he used all his water to boil pasta in the desert. He couldn't tie his shoe laces and he ran away a lot.

"But he was a good friend. He loved to paint and sing, he loved talking to people and befriending them, even someone like me who hit him in the face when we met."

"You hit him in the face?" Piero blinked and Germany nodded.

"Yeah, I thought that he was trying to trick me so I hit him, that's how I found out what a crybaby he could be. He ended up mooching off me for a bit before he went home and then he just came right back, like he always did…"

Piero tilted his head, looking at the other. "How long did you know him?"

"For years, actually, we met as children but I didn't remember him. When we truly first met, Feliciano worked in mine and my cousin Roderick's home as a maid. Roderick thought that he was a girl from how small and how high his voice was so he made Feliciano wear dresses. I even thought the guy was a girl and… I fell in love with him."

He paused, looking at Piero who told him to continue. "I had to leave, some business came up, and he gave me a gift before I left. So I returned the favor by kissing him. When I was walking away, we promised we would be united once more; he told me that he would be waiting for me and told me to be safe. I lost my memories while I was away, I got injured.

"But years later we met again and though we had a rocky start as friends, we became close. We ended up dating and a few years ago… he got very sick, he had a tumor in his brain and… I ended up remembering that he had been the little maid I had fallen in love with all those years ago, just before he died. He looked so happy when I told him that I had been the little boy who had loved him so. Feliciano…"

Germany bit his lip, feeling his heart ache in mourning. "… Feliciano… that angel had died smiling, telling me he loved me and that he would never leave me but he did… he left me alone after I had finally returned to him." He buried his face into his hands, trying not to cry, but a small hand touched his shoulder, making him turn to look at Piero. The boy looked so sad, and yet, in his eyes was understanding.

"He does love you and though he has passed on, he never truly left you Ludwig." Piero smiled softly, sadly, and patted his chest right above his heart. "As long as you remember him in your heart, he is still alive. He would want you to keep him alive in your heart, and though it is painful that he is no longer alive, he is still here in this world in your heart and memories and that should help ease the pain."

Blue-eyes looked into brown ones and Germany nodded. "Yeah… I guess you're right Piero… but I still miss him."

"And he misses you Ludwig, where ever he is, he misses you and he still loves you. You two promised to be together," He touched Germany's hand, patting it, "and you should continue to keep that promise. Maybe it's his turn to return; maybe he'll keep his promise to see you again, to bring you sweets."

"I never mentioned sweets."

Piero blinked and blushed. "Sorry…! I looked down and saw that I still had some chocolate left on my plate from dessert and-!" Germany touched his hand, making him stop. "Ludwig..?"

Germany looked right at him, leaning closely. "You ate all the chocolate off your plate already. Piero… are you…" The boy lifted a finger, placing it to the blond man's lips.

"I said I would never leave you, remember?" He smiled softly; his eyes shined with tears as leaned close and placed his head on the other's shoulder. "I guess it was my turn to come back."

The German was stunned and a flood of emotions came in before he just hugged the Italian close and just buried his face into the other's neck. "Why..?"

"Why what?" Piero… no… Italy asked.

"Why did you come back? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I asked to come back, I begged to come back… I haunted Romano's bosses to let me back, but I can't be a nation, it is too soon. Not even fratello knows, I haven't told anyone, I didn't want anyone to know until they officially let me be North Italy again." Italy felt Germany hold him closer.

"You could have told me…"

"I know, I wanted to so badly, but I wanted to surprise you. I wanted to surprise you with my sweets shop because I promised to make you sweets when we were younger. But you found me before I could finish, not that I'm complaining." Suddenly he felt the hug get tighter and Germany shake a little, hitching his breath. "Ludwig… are you crying?"

There was a moment of silence. "… I missed you so much…"

"I missed you too, but I told you that I would never leave you. I came back, just for you." He smiled, tears coming down his face. He made a wish at the fountain to be able to gather the strength to finally tell Germany the truth, and it came true. "I didn't want you to suffer over my death anymore and I couldn't stand being away, I asked to return and in a few weeks I'll be North Italy again, but for now I'm just a simple Italian citizen who runs a candy shop."

Germany looked at him; matching tears were coming down his face before he kissed his beloved angel, tasting the chocolate on his lips. He had a feeling there was a reason why this boy had made him happy, had helped to heal the pain a little, and he was glad for that.

"Ich liebe dich…" He whispered, hearing Italy reply a moment later.

"Ti amo, remember, I'll never leave you."

END

* * *

><p>Not as much as a tear jerker, hopefully, but I made this as sweet as I could. I know it's obvious that Piero is Italy but I liked extending on it, making you wait for the truth in the end.<p>

Yes, Italy begged God to let him come back but he had to beg the leaders of Italy as well (while as a ghost), that is the only way he could return. Romano doesn't know because it's too early to know the truth.

The candy shop idea was from Italy's promise to Holy Roman Empire that he would have sweets for the other when he returned; Italy just took the promise to another level.

I hope this makes some people happy, I know a lot of you guys wanted Italy to be alive in Promise to Love Me Forever and I decided to fulfill that promise with this story.

I hope you enjoyed my twelve page story and thank you for sticking by me for all three parts. If this isn't good enough, I'll change it.

Please review.


End file.
